STEWARDESS
by Allysum fumiko
Summary: wakan aku buah apple dan jangan ada satupun yang lecet"/'WHAT THE….kali ini sakura benar-benar di buat frustasi akan tingkah uchiha bungsu itu./Kyaaaa… teriakan sakura mengelegar sampai terdengar dari luar ruangan saking dahsyatnya teriakan Haruno Sakura/CEPAT KEMBALIKAN HANDUK ITUU/Tetap disini dan tanggung jawab atas segala yang telah kaulakukan"/Sakura/Sasuke/RnR Mina?


**STEWARDESS**

**Rate : T-M  
**

**Pairing : SASUKE.U & SAKURA.H**

**Disclaimer : naruto mah Masashi kishimoto punya, saya cuman pinjam aja ntar kalau udah selesai ku balikin deh :D**

**Warning : AU,OOC,Abal, Typo(bertebaran)**

_**Kalo ga suka ga usah dibaca cukup klik back aja**_

**Don't like Don't read**

"_Haruno Sakura seorang pramugari cantik yang bekerja di __perusahaan penerbangan yang ada _

_dijepang, suatu hari kejadian yang tidak terduga yang di alami oleh Sakura dimulai dari Sakura _

_yang tiba-tiba di pilih oleh atasanya untuk melayani segala kebutuhan seorang pengusaha kaya _

_dan tampan namun menyebalkan"_

_**enjoy reading….!**_

Sakura POV

"Brukk…"aku menghempaskan tubuhku di atas tempat tidur.

"Aku harus beristirahat untuk menjaga kondisi tubuhku besok."gumamku pada diri sendiri.

Ya, Haruno Sakura harus menjaga kondisi tubuhnya karena besok dia ada penerbangan yang panjang ke New Zeland.

Lama kelamaan mata emerald sang perempuan cantik bersurai merah muda ini pun sudah tidak kuat untuk menahan kantuknya, lalu perlahan-lahan sakura pun tertidur dan menuju kealam mimpi.

.

.

.

'

'

Normal POV

Seoran wanita cantik bersurai merah muda panjang yang mempunyai tinggi proposal bak model itu pun sedang tergesa-gesa berlari di lorong koridor di mana tempat ia berkumpul sebelum penerbangan.

"Ya ampun… aku terlambat", ucap sang perempuan bersurai merah muda tersebut, dia tidak memperdulikan kalau sekarang dia sedang memakai heels yang tingginya 10 cm dan rok ketat sepanjang lutut berbelah tengah terus memacu larinya agar sesegera mungkin cepat sampai.

"Hei kau terlambat lagi forehead" ucap seorang perempuan yang sedikit berbisik kepada sang sahabatnya itu, yap sedikit berbisik karena di ruangan itu sedang di adakan rapat untuk membahas penerbangan mereka ke New Zeland.

"Aku telat bangun pig"

"Well, lagi-lagi kau begitu forehed"

Lalu mereka berdua terkejut ketika ada suara lain yang menyahut.

"Terlambat lagi nona Haruno?" ucap seorang wanita yang berbicara dengan arah tujuanya adalah Sakura.

Seketka seluruh mata yang ada di ruangan itu menoleh kearah wanita cantik berambut pink yang berdiri dekat pintu masuk tersebut.

"aaa…eto… gomenasai saya terlambat tsunade-sama" sambil membungkuk Sakura masih takut-takut dengan apa yang akan terjadi padanya selanjutnya.

"Kemarilah nona Haruno"

Sakura tidak bisa meneguk liurnya saking gugupnya dengan keadaanya sekarang. 'ya ampun matilah aku, aku pasti akan dipermalukan dan mendapat hukuman karena ini sudah kali keempat aku terlambat' ucap sakura dalam hati.

Setelah berada di depan dan di tatap oleh seluruh awak pesawat yang mengikuti rapat pagi itu sakura terlihat kikuk.

"Baiklah hari ini kalian semua akan diberikan simulasi sebelum penerbangan ke New Zelan. Kalian pasti berpikir kenapa hari ini aku menyuruh kalian semua berkumpul disini untuk mengadakan rapat. Karena hari ini kita mendapatkan kepercayan dari seorang pemilik saham terbesar Uchiha corp untuk mensponsori perusahaan penerbangan kita sekarang"

"Wow hebat tidak kusangka, perusahaan terbesar uchiha corp yang telah memboking pesawat dari perusahaan kita" ucap ino dengan heboh.

"Maka dari itu, tidak hanya ada perusahaan uchiha saja yang ada, tetapi perwakilan dari perusahaan Namikaze,Hyuga,Nara, dan sabaku. Oleh karena itu…" sambil melirik sakura yang berada disampingya "Haruno Sakura akan saya tugaskan untuk melayani tamu dari uchiha corp"

"Hah? Ta..ta..tapii.. saya"

"Kalau kau tidak mau silahkan pergi dari sini sekarang, karena aku membutuhkan orang yang professional di bidang ini. Aku tidak bermain-main dengan kata-kata ku karena perusahaan SENJU AIRLINES ini adalah taruhanya. Ya, aku bertaruh dengan salah satu pemilik perusahaan lain bahwa SENJU AIRLINES akan memenangkan taruhan dengan mendapat sponsor dari UCHIHA CORP, jadi sekarang sakura apakah kau mengerti"

"Y…yaa… baik." ucap Sakura setengah ragu.

"Baiklah Sakura sepenuhnya aku percaya padamu." ucap Tsunade dengan bersemangat.

"ughhh….." Sakura menelan lidahnya dengan susah payah, bagaimana tidak… kalau dia tidak bisa professional itu akan menjadi masalah yang buruk bagi perusahanya kalau tidak mendapat sponsor dari uchiha corp dan itu juga berpengaruh pula pada pekerjaanya.

"Dan satu lagi unntuk Yamanaka Ino, Furoshaki Shion, dan Ten-Ten kalian yang mengurus perwakilan dari perusahaan lainya."

"Baik tsunade-sama" ucap ketiga pramugari cantik itu berbarengan.

"Sekarang sudah pukul 07.30, setengah jam lagi kita akan menyambut para pengusaha itu jadi bersiap-siap lah."

.

.

.

.

.

"Tidak kusangka forehead kita yang satu ini yang terpilih."

"Wahh selamat ya Sakura kau harus melayani tamu VIP dari UCHIHA CORP." ucap Ten-Ten.

"Itu sama sekali tidak membuatku senang, karena tidak hanya perusahaan ini tetapi juga PEKERJAAN KU dipertaruhkan" teriak Sakura prustasi.

"Kau hanya tinggal menjalani saja Sakura bersikap professional dan jangan berbuat kesalahan karena itu juga berdampak bagi perusahaan dan kita semua yang bekerja di SENJU AIRLINES"

"Tapi…. Yang kudengar-dengar kalau perwakilan dari uchiha itu sangat teliti dan cermat tidak mau ada kesalahan sedikit pun, kalau kalian tahu sudah ada ratusan orang yang di pecat karena sang Uchiha bungsu sangat menuntut KESEMPURNAAN dalam hal apapun"

"Tunggu….tunggu Ten-Ten apa yang kau bilang tadi Uchiha bungsu?" gumam ino penasaran.

"Emm…iya uchiha bungsu kalau tidak salah uchiha…"

"Sasuke….Uchiha sasuke kan maksudmu Ten-Ten" sergah Shion.

"Yaampun tamatlah riwayatmu forehead"

"Hah..? maksudmu apa pig?"

"Aku sarankan kau…. Ahhh ya ampun aku tidak mau hal ini terjadi, tapi kau harus bersiap-siap karena yang dari perwakilan uchiha corp itu adalah UCHIHA SASUKE SI PENUNTUT KESEMPURNAAN orang yang akan menjadi tamu VIP yang akan kau layani nantinya."

Hening

"aa….aa….pp…aa….." seketika wajah sakura memucat.

.

.

.

'

'

"Wahh lagi-lagi perjalanan yang panjang, huh membosankan." ucap pria berkulit tan yang mempunyai rambut kuning nyentrik seperti buah durian yang bernama Namikaze Naruto pewaris dari perusahaan NAMIKAZE perusahaan ke 3 terbesar setelah Uchiha dan Sabaku.

"Dan itu membuatku senang karena ada banyak waktu untuk tiduran" pria berambut seperti nanas berucap, walaupun pemalas Nara Shikamaru memiliki kecerdasan yang luar biasa dan salah satu pemilik perusahaan terbesar ke 5 setelah hyuga.

"Apakah yang direncanakan oleh sasuke kali ini, bahkan dia hanya mengajak kita berempat"

"Kau benar Neji, ini sangat aneh kenapa teme tidak menggunakan pesawat pribadinya saja"ucap Naruto penasaran.

"Bahkan dia tidak meberitahukan kita jau-jauh hari dan terkesan mendadak ingin pergi ke New Zeland" Neji berucap.

"Bukankah rapatnya itu akan di adakan minggu depan?" kali ini laki-laki berambut merah bata yang menyahut.

"Drtt…drtt…drttt…."

"Halo, Teme kenapa kau tidak bilang-bilang hah? Dan kali ini apa lagi rencanamu Teme."

"Apah… kau sudah sampai di bandara, baiklah….baiklah…. kami akan menyusul"

"Klik." Naruto menutup telponya "kita harus ke bandara sekarang."

Setelah perjalanan selama sepuluh menit para pemuda-pemuda itu pun sampai di bandara dengan menggunakan mobilnya masing-masing.

"Teme apakah kami tepat waktu."

"Hn. Cepatlah."

Di depan pesawat sudah ada banyak pegawai yang berjejer dari Senju Airlines yang sudah menunggu kedatangan beberapa tamu penting dari berbagai perusahaan yang berpengaruh di bidang perbisnisan. Ketika hendak melangkahkan kaki menuju tangga pesawat sasuke sedikit menyeringai ke arah salah seorang pramugari.

'Dia semakin cantik' batin sasuke.

Sedangkan sakura sedikit terkejut ketika melihat seringai itu.

"Kau lihat itu kakashi" gumam sasuke seraya berlalu.

"Iya tuan." jawab kakashi.

FLASH BACK

"Tuan Sasuke anda sembilan hari lagi ada meeting di New Zeland untuk membahas promosi produk uchiha corp yang akan dipasarkan dan beberapa dari perusahaan yang bekerja sama dengan Uchiha turut andil dalam rapat yang akan diadakan di New Zeland."

"Dua hari lagi, Kakashi aku mau penerbanganya di percepat dan aku tidak akan menggunakan pesawat pribadi ku."

"Jadi tuan ingin menggunakan?"

"SENJU AIRLINES, bilang kepada pemilik Senju Airlines aku akan memboking pesawat itu termasuk orang-orang yang bekerja di sana dan katakan apabila pelayanan yang di sediakan memuaskan maka UCHIHA CORP akan mensponsori Senju Airlines. Tapi apabila ada kesalahan sedikit saja maka.… ucapkan selamat tinggal karena perusahaan penerbangan itu akan di tutup"

"Baik tuan saya akan menyiapkan segala keperluan anda dan apakah anda ingin saya menghubungi teman-teman anda utnuk bergabung?"

"Hn."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu saya permisi tuan" ujar Kakashi berlalu, tapi kakashi tiba-tiba berhenti ketika tuannya itu memanggilnya.

"Kakashi."

"Ya tuan ada apa.?"

"Tentang wanita itu dia juga salah satu peramugari di Senju Airlines, namanya Haruno Sakura Ikut sertakan dia dan aku mau dia yang melayaniku selama didalam pesawat." Ucap Sasuke dengan seringai yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Awalnya kakashi terkejut ketika tuan-nya ini mengatakan tentang seorang wanita,karena di rasanya sangat jarang Sasuke dekat dengan wanita bukan…bukan jarang tapi tidak pernah karena kakashi kira kekasih seorang Uchiha Sasuke adalah pekerjaan-nya, bahkan sangat mencintai pekerjaanya.

Kakashi tersenyum simpul di balik maskernya. "Baik tuan saya akan mengatur semuanya termasuk itu."

FLASH BACK OFF

Pesawat SENJU AIRLINES segera lepas landas menuju ke New Zelan dan Membutuhkan waktu selama sehari semalam. Sasuke segera memasuki ruang khusus pribadinya sedangkan teman-temanya yang lain juga segera memasuki ruanganya masing-masing.

Diruangan sasuke terdapa meja khusus dirinya untuk dia bekerja lalu sebuah meja kaca yang dikanan dan kirinya terdapat sofa yang panjang selain itu diruangan besar yang khusus disediakan olehnya itu terdapat sebuah kamar tidur dan kamar mandi yang saling terpisah. (dalemnya kaya dipesawat presiden O***a waktu pergantian dari Negara satu ke Negara lainya, ada yg pernah nonton di National Geografict Chanel?)

Sasuke langsung mendudukkan dirinya dikursi dan mulai berkutat dengan lembaran-lembaran kertas untuk bahan rapat di New Zelan, lama memang perjalananya tetapi itu akan dianggapnya sebentar kalau bersama…..

Lamunan sasuke seketika buyar ketika ada yang mengetuk pintu ruanganya.

"Tok…..tok….tok."

"Masuk."

"Ceklek" pintu pun terbuka menampilkan sesosok wanita cantik yang mempunyai tinggi proposal, memakai seragam pramugari yang pas body, mata emerald yang memukau, bibir tipis berwarna merah muda, rambut merah mudanya di ikat keatas membentuk seperti gulungan memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya yang seputih porselen.

'cantik…..sangat cantik' batin Sasuke. melirik kearah sang pramugari sedikit seringai yang pasti sakura sendiri tidak menyadarinya.

"Permisi tuan, perkenalkan saya haruno sakura di sini saya yang akan bertugas melayani segala keperluan anda selama dalam penerbangan." sedikit kikuk sakura berucap dengan takut-takut bagaimana tidak di depannya sekarang adalah uchiha sasuke si penuntut kesempurnaan salah sedikit saja maka pekerjaan-nya lah taruhan-nya.

"Hn."

"Jadi tuan ad…."

"Uchiha sasuke"

"Ba…baik jadi tuan uchiha adakah yang anda inginkan sekarang karena kami sangat mementingkan kenyamanan bagi pelanggan kami."

"Hn. Ambilkan aku kopi."

"Baik tuan uchiha."

10 menit kemudian sakuramembawa nampan yang berisikan pesanan sang tuan uchiha.

'kalau disuruh mengambilkan kopi begini saja aku sih bisa, jadi apanya yang sulit?yah kurasa aku akan bersantai selama penerbangan'ucap iner sakura dengan riang. Sakura tidak menyadari kalau ini semua belum di mulai.

"Tuan ini kopi yang anda pesan." sakura menaruh gelas berisikan kopi keatas meja.

"Apakah kau menaruh gula didalammnya?"

"Emm, iya tuan."

"Bawa kembali kopi itu."ucap sasuke yang melihat layar monitor tanpa menoleh kearah sakura.

"Tapi bukankah anda tadi memesan kopi."

"Aku tidak suka yang manis."

"Baik tuan saya akan membawakan lagi."

15 menit kemudian

"Ini tuan Uchiha kopi tanpa gula"

"Kau terlambat 5 menit bawa kembali kopi itu aku sedang tidak mau minum kopi, sekarang bawakan aku jus tomat."

"Baik tuan Uchiha."

10 menit kemudian

"Ini tuan uchiha jus tomat anda."

"Hn. bawakan aku buah apple dan jangan ada satupun yang lecet"

'WHAT THE….kali ini sakura benar-benar dibuat frustasi akan tingkah uchiha bungsu itu, dan lagi kenapa mesti satu-satu Kenapa ngga sekalian aja mesan-nya.

"baik tuan Uchiha." dengan senyum dipaksakan sakura berbalik menuju pintu untuk mengambilkan pesanan.

Ino yang bingung melihat sahabatnya itu pergi bolak-balik sedikit keheranan apa sebenarnya yang di suruh oleh sang tuan muda uchiha itu sampai-sampai Sakura terus menggerutu sambil membawa nampan. Sebelum-sebelumnya Sakura tidak pernah seperti ini karena sakura yang dia kenal meiliki tingkat kesabaran yang tinggi.

.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir 7 jam memakan waktu perjalanan ke New Zeland tidak ada yang berbeda tapi- sedikit kita tengok keadaan sang pemeran utama gadis berambut buble gum itu dengan Lengan bajunya yang di naikkan ke atas, sepatu hiilsnya yang di lepas, keringat bercucuran terlihat berjatuhan karena sang empunya terlihat kelelahan. Maju-mundur depan-belakang kiri-kanan semua tidak luput dari matanya yang terlihat lelah. Entah sudah berapa lama sakura mengepel lantai kamar yang sudah terlihat bersih namun masih terlihat kurang memuaskan bagi seseorang. Jangan tanyakan siapa orang itu pasti sudah dapat di tebak yaitu 'sang Uchiha' pastinya. Lagi dan lagi sakura terus menggerutu dalam hatinya bagaimana bisa sang Uchiha itu seenak jidatnya menyuruh mengepel lantai kamarnya setelah beberapa kali terus menyusahkan-nya dengan permintaan yang aneh-aneh.

Bunyi gemericik air yang terdengar dari luar kamar mandi terdengar dari luar menandakan seseorang sedang mandi di dalamnya.

"Huftt…..aku cape sekali, dasar Uchiha rambut pantat ayam dia kira di-a"

"Hei, Nona pingky apakah kau di luar?"ucap sasuke dari dalam kamar mandi memanggil sakura.

"Ya ampun dia bilang tadi aku apah? Nona pingky? Dasar ayam "

"Aku dapat mendengarmu pingky"

"Kali ini ayam itu hanya memanggilku pingky"

"Hei, bisakah kau tidak berbicara sendiri, dan ambilkan aku handuk yang ada dalam lemariku"

"Ughh…..baiklah…..baiklah..." Sakura berdiri dan membuka lemari dengan sebal. Kalau dipikir bukankah di dalam kamar mandi sudah di sediakan handuk kenapa ayam itu memintan-nya lagi.

Ketika Sakura di depan kamar mandi dengan membawa handuk putih di tangan-nya.

"Bisakah kau cepat sedikit." Sasuke berucap dengan tidak sabaran.

"Tok…tok…tok…" sakura mengetuk pintu kamar mandi itu.

Sasuke mengambil handuk itu dengan mengeluarkan sebelah tangan-nya. Setelah memberikan handuk itu Sakura kembali ke ruang tengah tempat dia mengepel lantai tadi, ingin segera menyelesaikan tugasnya mengepel lantai dan cepat pergi dari ruangan ini.

"Dasar ayam menyebalkan, tidak sabaran, ingin rasanya menendang wajahnya." Sakura tidak sadar kalau dia bukan-nya menendang wajah Sasuke tetapi malah menendang ember yang isinya bekas air pel lantai, alhasil seluruh lantai pun menjadi banjir .

"YA AMPUN, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang…. gawat, kalau uchiha ayam itu sampai tau…!" Sakura merutuki kebodohan-nya karena menendang ember yang isinya bekas air pel lantai.

"Ceklek."pintu kamar mandi pun terbuka menampilkan Sasuke yang memakai handuk di pinggangnya.

"Deg….deg." Sakura mulai takut-takut melihat sosok Sasuke yang perlahan mendekat ke ruang tengah. ketika Sasuke hendak melangkah lebih jauh

"Jangannnnnn mendekattt…." Teriak sakura.

Sasuke menautkan alisnya heran kenapa sakura teriak jangan mendekat

"Jangan mendekat tuan Uchiha, karena di sini aaada….adaa…." Sakura berpikir keras apa yang harus di jawabnya.

"Ada apa hah?" Tanya Sasuke dengan penasaran sambil melangkahkan kakinya berjalan ke ruang tengah.

Sakura yang kaget melihat sasuke mendekat langsung berlari menerjang sasuke dan tanpa di sengaja sakura terpeleset karena air pel. Dan jadilah mereka..."SRASSS….BUKKK…"

"Ugh…."Sasuke menggeram sakit karena ada seseorang yang menindihnya "hei Nona pingky apa yang kau lakukan hah?"

Sakura yang kaget melihat ke adaan mereka sekarang langsung berdiri dengan segera sambil membersihkan bajunya yang basah dan membersihkan-nya dengan handuk. 'ya dengan handuk'dengan handuk' dengan handuk' sakura berpikir ulang 'dengan handuk? Perasaan tadi sakura tidak ada membawa handuk. Lantas handuk siapa yang di pegangnya'

"Kyyyaaaaaaaaa….aaaaaaaaaaa" teriakan sakura mengelegar sampai terdengar dari luar ruangan saking dahsyatnya teriakan Haruno Sakura.

Sasuke yang menyadari dirinya tidak memakai sehelai benang pun ikut teriak dengan menyuruh Sakura mengembalikan handuknya. "CEPAT KEMBALIKAN HANDUK ITUU." Teriak sasuke sambil menutupi itu-nya dengan menggunakan tangan-nya.

Sakura yang masih syok dengan apa yang dilihatnya memejamkan matanya dengan satu tangan-nya. Tangan kanan-nya yang tadi memegang handuk sudah menghilang dari tangan Sakura. Kemanakah handuk itu berada? Yah handuk putih itu kini basah bercampur air pel yang tadinya berwarna putih kini berwarna kusam.

Sakura dan Sasuke yang masih syok dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang tambah di kagetkan dengan suara teman-teman mereka yang menggedor-gedor pintu ruangan itu.

"Teme apa yang terjadi di dalam kenapa aku mendengar suara teriakan-mu dan seseorang di dalam" Naruto menggedor pintu dengan tidak sabaran. Di belakangnya sudah ada Shikamaru,Neji, dan Gaara.

"Sasuke, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi" kali ini Neji ikut menggedor pintu.

Tidak lama setelah itu Kakashi datang dengan di damping ino yang membawa kunci Card cadangan untuk ruangan Sasuke. Ino sendiri bertannya-tannya ada apa yang terjadi dengan uchiha itu dan yah sahabatnya itu sakura.

Sementara itu di dalam ruangan sakura yang masih diam di posisinya sambil menutup mata dan Sasuke yang marah-marah karena handuknya bercampur dengan air pel. Ketika mendengar suara pintu terbuka, dengan segera Sasuke berlari kekamar. Sakura yang juga panik segera mengikuti Sasuke ke dalam kamar. Ketika hendak berbalik dia seakan mendeathglare sakura. "Apa yang kau lakukan hah? Kenapa mengikutiku."

"Errr, Aannoo ituu…."wajah Sakura memerah melihat Sasuke, dan segera berpaling ke arah lain.

Sasuke yang melihat wajah Sakura memerah segera tersadar 'shitt,' dengan cepat Sasuke mengambil selimut yang ada di atas tempat tidur dan menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya dengan melilitkan di pinggangnya.

"Apakah kau melihat semuan-nya?" Tannya Sasuke dengan perlahan mendekati Sakura.

"ituh, aku….. "

"Aku bilang apakah kau melihat semuan-nya?"

Sedikit demi sedikit Sasuke membuat jarak di antara mereka semakin mendekat. Sakura yang semakin lama mundur menabrak tempat tidur dan terduduk di atasnya. Sasuke perlahan mendekat dengan kedua tangan Sasuke berada di antara tubuh Sakura. Hembusan Wajah Sasuke mengenai wajah Sakura yang semakin memerah. Ketika Sasuke hendak mendekat lebih jauh…..

"Temeeee, apakah kau tidak apa-apa?" Naruto mendobrak pintu kamar dengan berteriak memanggil Sasuke.

"Kalian sedang a—appa—h ?" Tanya ino tergagap melihat pemandangan di depan-nya.

"Sasuke apa yang terjadi?" Shikamaru bertanya dengan kaget 'apakah aku masih dalam mimpi' ucap Shikamaru dalam hati.

Sasuke dan Sakura segera bangun dari keadaan mereka sebelumnya dan seperti orang yang salah tingkah.

Sedangkan Kakashi, Neji,Ino dan Gaara masih syok dengan apa yang mereka lihat tadi. Lihatlah Sasuke hanya berbalut selimut dengan keadaan sebelumnya menindih Sakura sedangkan Sakura sendiri lihatlah penampilan-nya roknya yang disingkap naik keatas, lengan bajunya yang di tarik sampai perempatan lengan, bertelanjang kaki, dan helaian rambutnya yang berantakan . Eerrr seperti habis melakukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Salahkan Sasuke yang membuatnya harus mengepel lantai dan terlihat berantakan.

"Ehm… sepertinya kita salah masuk ruangan." Ucap Gaara dengan nada menggoda dua orang yang telah tertangkap basah.

"Yah, sebaiknya kita keluar sekarang." kali ini ucapan untuk menggoda Sasuke dan Sakura di lontarkan oleh Neji.

"Kalian semua jangan salah sangka ini tidak seperti yang kalian lihat." Sakura berucap seakan-akan membenarkan apa yang terjadi.

"Teme apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Dan kenapa lantai ruang tengah basah semua" Naruto bertannya dengan penasaran.

"Hn. banyak yang terjadi Dobe."

"Dan juga kenapa kau tidak memakai pakaian teme? Apakah kau habis bersenang-senang."

Kali ini bukan Sasuke yang turun tangan melainkan Neji yang membogem Naruto yang bertannya terlalu berlebihan.

"itttaiii, sakit Neji." Naruto meringis kesakitan "Bukankah kalian juga pasti penasaran kan apa yang terjadi dengan Teme." Ucapan Naruto memang benar karena selama ini mereka berteman tidak pernah melihat sasuke terlalu dekat dengan seorang perempuan, mungkin belum sekarang mereka menannyakan ada saatnya nanti.

"Kakashi segera urus ruang tengah yang basah."

"Baik Tuan Sasuke dan sebaiknya kita semua keluar sekarang. Karena masih ada beberapa jam lagi sebelum sampai di New Zeland." Ucap kakashi.

"Selamat bersenang-senang yah forehead, dan habis ini kau berhutang banyak cerita padaku."

Sementara Sakura dan Sasuke saling berdiam tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan di antara mereka.

"Sebaiknya saya juga harus keluar sekarang Tuan Uchiha" Sakura mulai pembicaraan duluan.

"Sasuke, panggil aku Sasuke dan siapa bilang kau harus keluar sekarang. Tetap disini dan tanggung jawab atas segala yang telah kau lakukan." Ucap Sasuke dengan seringainya dan menahan sebelah tangan Sakura.

" Sa…sasuke."

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Habis baca klik REVIEW loh?


End file.
